Work will continue on evaluation of phagocytic cell function in selected patients with susceptibility to serious bacterial infections. Ongoing studies of chemotaxis, oxidative metabolism, and bacterial killing will continue. We will examine serum factors which interact with phagocytic cells from patients with the hyperimmunoglobulin E syndrome, patients with the nephrotic syndrome, and patients with bone marrow transplantation. The recent demonstration that a high % of the IgE in patients with the hyperimmunoglobulin E syndrome is directed against staphylococcal antigens has prompted a study of the specific staphylococcal surface structure which interacts with IgE. There is evidence of anti-candida IgE as well, and host defense against candida will be studied in Hyper E patients. Studies will continue in efforts to determine the metabolic events on the surface of neutrophils which are involved in stimulating chemiluminescence. Soluble and particulate stimulators will be compared. We intend to study the effect of bacterial toxins on the chemotactic function and the metabolic response of neutrophils, and will study the effect of subinhibitory concentrations of antibiotics on bacteria-phagocyte interactions. Efforts will continue in assays of factors regulating the chemiluminescence response of human neutrophils. An animals model for influenzae A infection will be used for these studies.